1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power converters, and more particularly, relates to the asymmetrical resonant power converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
The resonant power converter is a high efficiency power converter. However, the narrow operation range is its drawback. When the input voltage has a significantly change, its operation might fall into a none-linear region. The object of the present invention is to provide a control scheme to solve this problem. It allows the resonant power converter can be operated in a wide input voltage range.